


To Lose a Best Friend

by fabulousweapon



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Character Death, Dreams, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-03
Updated: 2011-06-03
Packaged: 2017-10-20 02:32:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/207830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fabulousweapon/pseuds/fabulousweapon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James learns what it's like to lose his best friend...</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Lose a Best Friend

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GipsyRose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GipsyRose/gifts).



> Disclaimer: Don't own anyone but Tawny...just play with them occasionally

"Oh Merlin! Sirius!" Remus gasped running to his fallen friend, James not far behind. Sirius was bruised and bleeding, lying face down in the dirt at the base of the Whomping Willow. His body was splayed out at an awkward angle.

"Turn him over gently," James cautioned, looking warily at the tree. Still for now it seemed content with the amount of damage it had just bestowed upon the first year. Turning his attention back toward his best friend he gasped in shock at the blood pooling out of the gashes covering his friend's body. Soo much blood, it seemed impossible for him to live with that much gone.

"Go for Pomfrey." He turned from his friend, and yelled, "NOW!" With one last look Remus tore off across the grounds.

Sirius had gone pale, face drained of color. James shook him gently, the tears slipping down his face unnoticed. It was too late for Pomfrey to help he realized. His spine must have snapped. "Siri! Sirius!"

His blinked slightly, then again, as if he was waking up from a long nap. "Jamie?" He asked softly.

"I'm here Siri."

"I can't feel my body." Sirius blinked slowly in slight surprise. "How did I get down here?"

"You climbed up trying to save Tawny's stupid cat. It threw you down." He wiped away the tears off his face.

"I'm cold Jamie. And tired. I'm soo tired." Sirius closed his eyes.

"No! NO! You can't leave me!"

Sirius's eyes opened slowly again. "It's okay Jamie. It doesn't hurt anymore." And he closed his eyes for the last time, his breath leaving him in a soft sigh.

"No! PADFOOT! YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME!" He shook the cold, still body trying to shake the life back into his friend. "PADFOOT!"

"James! Jamie! Wake up!" He was being shaken. "Come on James, I'm here!" He bolted up in bed in their dormitory to find himself staring into Sirius's eyes.

"You're okay?" He asked in disbelief.

"I'm fine Jamie. It was a bad dream. I'm fine." James stared at him for another minute then grabbed his friend to him. Seventeen year old Sirius was solid, and healthy and warm. Half asleep in a rumpled tee shirt and boxers, but concerned for his distraught friend. And alive.

"I dreamed you died. I couldn't save you and you died. The Willow threw you and you're spine snapped and I couldn't save you," he babbled.

Sirius pulled back slightly so he could see his friend's face. "I won't leave you James. I'm fine."

"Not even for a stupid cat right?"

Sirius glanced at him quizzically. "Who's cat?"

"Tawny, Tawny Reed's."

Sirius's eyes lit up. "I might have to make an exception there. Ooph!" James hit him with his pillow. "I'm not stupid enough to go near the Willow mate." James's eyebrow raised despite himself.

"Well," amended Sirius, "except on certain nights..." He grinned, but then became more solemn. "Are you alright though mate?"

James nodded and Sirius understood.

He never wanted to know what it felt like to lose a best friend either.


End file.
